A Great Ass
by Terez
Summary: Darcy becomes curious about a certain part of Tony's anatomy.


**Disclamer: Avengers is the property of Marvel.**

**No set timeline, just know that everyone is living at the Avengers Tower, so at least post Iron Man 3.**

* * *

**A Great Ass**

Darcy rests with her chin in her hand, swaying slightly back and forth along the counter top, watching the scene in front of her intently.

Tony sits on the floor messing with some paneling he's ripped up, while Bruce hovers by offering help where he can with little certainty. Tony, however, is completely in his element. Wires exposed and tools scattered around, his tank top stretches tightly with every move he makes.

"I don't know how you keep your hands off him," Darcy drawls so entirely transfixed on Tony.

Pepper turns back from the stove sparing a glance in Tony's direction, giving a chuckle. "You've never come home after a four day business trip to find out he's done nothing but work and hasn't taken the time to shower."

"Ew!" Darcy shrieks wrinkling her nose in disgust.

"He likes to pee in coffee cups when he's working too," Pepper adds with a smirk, turning to watch as Tony works.

Darcy pulls a face, shaking her head at the image. "Why? Why would you do that!" she turns, looking at Pepper accusingly. "He was a sex God, now I have a dirty man floating around in my head and not in a sexy way."

"He's got a great ass," Pepper supplies helpfully, feeling a little guilty and Darcy perks up instantly.

She leans across the counter trying to get a better look as Tony stands- who talks with Bruce and remains oblivious to their conversation- the baggy denim he wears hides all attempts at Darcy confirming Pepper's claim.

"Can I squeeze it?" she asks excitedly, turning to Pepper for approval. Pepper cringes uncertainly in response, looking unsure. "Oh come on," Darcy pushes with a grin. "Ya can't tell a girl he's got a great ass and not expect her to check it out."

Pepper relaxes at her over exuberant attitude, and twisted smile. She can tell Darcy has no other intent with wanting to grope her boyfriend except simple curiosity and maybe the hope it will freak him out. "Just don't shove your tongue down his throat" she responds dryly.

Darcy grins evilly, moving away from the counter with a slight skip, toning down her excitement as she gets closer, trying to appear innocent and nonchalant to remain unnoticed. Pepper watches, chuckling at Darcy's effort and knowing it's a wasted attempt, Tony's lost in his own world; he'll never notice her.

Pepper can't help but snort with laughter, burring her face into her arms on the counter when Tony yells, cursing loudly at the unexpected contact. "What the hell!"

Pulling her hand back Darcy shirks excitedly "He's so firm!"

"What are you doing?" Tony shouts, still in a panic. Bruce chooses to remain silent, watching the whole exchange in confusion.

"Pepper said you had a great ass, I had to see for myself," she explains with an obvious cheeky grin.

"You just let other people squeeze my ass now?" he asks, turning his attention on Pepper.

Pepper looks up, still shaking with laughter and shrugs helplessly.

"I wasn't allowed to shove my tongue down your throat though." Darcy adds helpfully.

"Glad to know there was a boundary for sexual harassment" he responds sarcastically, still looking at Pepper.

"Who's being sexual harassed?" Steve asks, wondering in to the room.

"I squeezed Tony's ass!" Darcy explains with glee, as Pepper begins to chuckle again.

Steve pulls a face, looking uncomfortable. "I'm sorry I asked."

"Pepper said it was great." She continues, sinister smile back in place, clearly noticing his unease. "And it is!"

Tony can't help but crack a grin, puffing his chest slightly.

"You are unbelievable," Pepper scoffs watching Tony with a knowing look. "Five seconds ago you were complaining about sexual harassment."

Tony points an accusing finger at her "Your fault, you practically threw her at me."

Steve sighs shaking his head as they begin to bicker. "I really should have stayed down stairs."

"You probably got a good one too huh?" Darcy teases, setting her sights on Steve.

"Please don't," Steve panics as he begins to retreat from the room.

"Oh come on!" Darcy pleads, chasing after him. "Just let me touch it!"

* * *

**A/N: Please review!**


End file.
